Supporting devices are provided to people, such as those with injuries or disabilities, or those who are senior, to provide stability and help with balancing and moving. Examples of supporting devices include crutches and canes of various forms. For example, a supporting device can include an upper part that can be held by a person, e.g., using hand(s) or under an armpit, and a lower part that has a bottom portion in contact with a supporting surface, e.g., a floor or land. At least part of the person's weight can be supported by the supporting device through the contact of the bottom portion with the supporting surface.